The present invention relates to a lock construction in which a sliding bolt is moved by a pivoted handle.
There have been provided in the prior art various constructions in which a bolt is slidable by a pivoted handle, and in which the bolt may be selectively locked into the extended or locked position thereof by a key-operated barrel lock.
George U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,065 discloses a construction in which there is a sliding bolt that is spring urged into the extended or locked position, and which bolt is moved to the retracted position by a pivoted handle which overlies it, and has extending from it a lug which engages in a recess in the bolt. A key-operated barrel lock has a detent extending from it in the axial direction, the barrel lock being positioned generally at right angles to the bolt. The detent in one position of the barrel lock cooperates with a lug extending transversely of the bolt, in order to lock the bolt against opening movement. This construction results in a lock which is comparatively thick or deep, due to the fact that the depth dimension must be the sum of the axial length of the key-operated lock and the thickness of the bolt. In addition, a separate plate must be provided in this construction in order to conceal and protect the bolt.
Halinka U.S. Pat. No. 1,299,177 provides a lock construction including a bolt which is slidable, and has a yoke providing an aperture, and at its rear end has a head, for locking. The bolt is spring urged in the extended position. A handle is mounted in a recess in the housing which supports the bolt, and covers and conceals the bolt in the locked position of the bolt. The handle is pivoted, and has a lug extending downwardly into the yoke, so as to effect movement of the bolt. In axial alignment with the bolt there is provided a combination lock, at the rear of the bolt, the lock having within the housing a disk with an opening in it, the disk being posibionable so that the opening is aligned with the head of the bolt, located at the rear end of the bolt, thereby permitting movement of the bolt towards the retracted position when the handle is operated and the slot in the locking disk is aligned with the head of the bolt. This construction requires a relatively long construction, since the combination lock is in alignment with the bolt.
Troche et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,076 discloses a lock construction in which a bolt is slidable in a housing, and is spring urged to the extended position. The bolt has an opening which receives a lug of a pivoted handle, so that upon pivoting of the handle, the bolt is urged against the spring force to the withdrawn position. The handle is positioned in a recess of the housing, and has an additional plate which serves to cover and protect the bolt. At the rear end of the bolt, there is provided a key-operated barrel lock, having a radial extension which may be positioned in alignment with the bolt, so as to block movement of it, or positioned out of alignment, so as to permit movement of the bolt. The barrel lock is in axial alignment with the bolt, and thereby provides a construction which is relatively long.
Swedish Pat. No. 119,133 discloses a hasp-like lock construction in which a bolt is slidable by a link which is pivoted to the bolt and to a handle which is pivoted between a bolt-open position and a locked position. In the locked position, the handle overlies the link and the bolt, and has an opening which receives a staple. The staple may receive a separate securing device, which will prevent opening movement of the handle. The securing device may be a peg or a pad lock, and thus this construction is not an integral lock construction.
Biebuyck U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,901 discloses a lock or latch for a door, being mounted in an edge of the door. A sliding bolt is provided, which is extended and retracted by pivotal movement of a handle which is pivotably supported on a housing, and which is pivoted to the bolt.
Italian U.S. Pat. No. 595,627 also shows a construction in which a sliding bolt is connected to a rotating handle by a link which is pin connected to the end of the rotating handle and an end of the bolt. The handle is pivoted intermediate its ends, and pivoting movement of the handle serves to shift the bolt axially between extended and retracted positions.
Montgomery U.S. Pat. No. 202,186 discloses a lock construction in which a plate supports a bolt for sliding movement, being mounted on the under side of the plate. On the upper side of the plate is a handle construction, the handle being pivoted at one end to the plate, and having a crank mechanism to which is pivotally connected a link, the link being connected at its other end to a lug of the bolt which extends through a slot in the plate. Rotational movement of the handle thereby effects sliding movement of the bolt between extended and retracted positions. The handle is open, exposing the connecting link and the crank of the handle, and in this construction there is not provided a lock of any type.